


He wanted him bad

by somanyhands



Series: Fifty Shades of 221B [9]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Drunk Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, man loving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-06
Updated: 2013-05-06
Packaged: 2017-12-10 14:23:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/787048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somanyhands/pseuds/somanyhands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What the hell was in that drink?" the doctor asked, rolling Greg under him and pinning his arms above his head.</p><p>Today's special bonus in the "Fifty Shades of 221b" series</p>
            </blockquote>





	He wanted him bad

John giggled as he stumbled into Sherlock's bedroom and pushed Greg onto the bed.

"Oh god." he exclaimed, before slurring out, "Sherlock'll kill us."

Greg snorted loudly, and John giggled some more.

"What the hell was in that drink?" the doctor asked, rolling Greg under him and pinning his arms above his head.

Greg thrust his hips up against John, trying to get more pressure; more friction; more... John.

John grinned back at him, menacingly, before swooping down and capturing the Detective Inspector's mouth with his own, sliding his tongue along Greg's lips.

Greg groaned, opening up to allow John full entry, and wrapped his legs around the doctor's hips, pressing their crotches together.

"Dammit!" John cried, releasing Greg's hands and, in three swift movements, divesting himself of his t-shirt and both of their trousers and pants. Greg slid off his own shirt and lay back on the bed, his arms back above his head in full submission to his Captain.

John took in the wonder of Greg's naked form.

"Shit!" he exclaimed, and his cock bounced in agreement. 

Greg looked up at John, silently beckoning him down again and pressed his heels to John's arse as their cocks ground together.

John claimed Greg's mouth a second time, swallowing moans from both men.  
He wanted Greg, and he wanted him bad.

**Author's Note:**

> It's a UK Bank Holiday so have an extra fic as a gift from me to you!
> 
> (The more astute among you may know that I don't actually live in the UK any more but I do work to their schedule so it's a holiday for me - yay!)
> 
> I do hate the title of this fic though. Maybe I'll change it one day (obviously that means changing the last line/word of the fic)  
> It just sounds so... I dunno LOL


End file.
